


Ночь любви

by Noele4ka, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: Sapiosexual [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Тони застыл, только сейчас понимая, что Грут, вообще-то, был не в курсе их с Ракетой отношений. То есть знал, что они близки, но остальное было где-то вне границ его понимания. И в этот момент он осознал… то, что может осознать разумное, но не совсем взрослое растительное сообщество по отношению к двум млекопитающим.





	Ночь любви

Ракета бессовестно дрых, прижавшись к боку Тони и пристроив морду ему на живот под футболкой. Тони же, хоть и чувствовал дискомфорт от неприятного ощущения льнущей к коже влажной ткани (Ракета воспользовался душем при его каюте) и щекочущего ощущения от шерсти и дыхания, не пытался ему как-то воспрепятствовать и тихонько беседовал с Грутом.  
  
Тот, как можно было ожидать, прилагался к Ракете в нагрузку. Если бы Тони удосужился хоть немного подумать, прежде чем уйти в импровизированный отпуск и кинуться вместе со Стражами в омут приключений, он бы догадался, что так и будет. Но Тони это не раздражало: Грут был в том прекрасном возрасте (то есть этапе своего развития), когда ещё не потерял своей умилительности, задора и оптимизма, но при этом его уже было сложно потерять или растоптать. Ему было интересно все на свете, и вопросительное «я есть Грут?» на все лады целый день слышалось то из одного, то из другого уголка корабля. Тони уже привык, услышав этот вопрос, просто начинать рассказывать о том, чем занят в данный момент.  
  
Груту было интересно все — от строения двигателя до тонкостей правильных свиданий. При этом ему вполне хватало такта уйти спать или доставать Квилла, Дракса или Гамору, если Ракета был занят. А занят (для Грута) тот был исключительно по ночам, тестируя на Тони всевозможные секс-игрушки как собственного изобретения, так и прихваченные ими с Земли. И не то чтобы Тони жаловался — настолько насыщенной сексуальной жизни у него давно не было, — но все же хотелось и чуть другого. Впрочем, эта была всего лишь еще одна из тех тысяч вещей, о которых стоило подумать, прежде чем влюбляться в генномодифицированного антропоморфного енота.  
  
Вероятно, Ракета не был асексуален. К своему стыду, Тони не обращал внимания, реагирует ли тот в этом плане на их забавы. В такие моменты всегда было что-то поважнее: например, не ©(об)кончаться от восторга. Или боли. Или тока. Или нехватки воздуха. Как-то раз Тони в своих ласках не ограничился спиной, головой и ушами (эта часть принималась с удовольствием и, с некоторых пор, даже без ворчания). Когда он спустился легкими поглаживаниями ниже к хвосту, Ракета ощетинился, отдернулся с шипением, посмотрел совершенно больным, тревожным взглядом и, вопреки обыкновению, промолчал. Больше Тони себе подобного не позволял.  
  
— Я есть Грут? — с любопытством спросил Грут, при помощи побегов снимая с полки сувенирный шарик. Обычно в подобных игрушках, если потрясти, шел «снег», но посещенная ими недавно планета не могла похвастаться его наличием, зато могла — удушающей жарой и множеством действующих вулканов. Но жители не сдались и наклепали сувениров, где внутри кружились пепел и красные искры. Это было странно, страшно, но по-своему красиво. Пока Квилл с Гаморой решали вопрос с заправкой, они с Ракетой прошвырнулись по лавочкам у аэропорта, и Тони буквально пару мгновений подержал этот шарик в руках. Удивился — чего только люди… инопланетяне… мыслящие существа? не придумают — и поставил на место. А наутро обнаружил его на кровати в своей каюте: Ракета стащил его для Тони. За всю прожитую жизнь тот получил бесконечное множество подарков, но этот почему-то оказался приятнее всех, хоть Ракета и не признавал, что шарик на корабль принес именно он. Тони прикусил язык, но поставил безделушку на видное место и не мог не улыбаться, глядя на нее.  
  
— Это подарок, — ответил он Груту. — От неизвестного поклонника.  
  
— Я есть Грут? — тонкие бровки недоуменно вздернулись.  
  
— Не такого уж и неизвестного, ты прав, — негромко рассмеялся Тони. — Выбор невелик.  
  
— Я… есть… Грут?! — тот потряс шарик и завороженно уставился на медленно оседающий на псевдолаву пепел.  
  
— Да, он не очень любит признаваться в хороших делах, — впрочем, является ли воровство у аборигенов хорошим делом — вопрос спорный.  
  
— Я есть Грут! — Грута все еще увлекала игрушка. Он улыбнулся, отвлекшись на то, как Ракета беспокойно задергал во сне задней правой лапой, и снова вернулся к ней.  
  
— Полностью с тобой согласен, — Тони осторожно положил руку на плечи беспокойно спящему Ракете поверх комбинезона, отчего тот почти сразу утихомирился. — Он замечательный. Может, ты знаешь, чем я могу его порадовать? Он не большой любитель материальных благ. Кроме скотча, естественно. А им мы половину вашего склада забили.  
  
От воспоминаний о восторге Ракеты по этому вопросу член Тони заинтересованно дернулся.  
  
— Я есть Грут? — Грут поставил игрушку на место и обвел их обоих взглядом, смешно сморщив лоб. На его лице медленно проступало понимание.  
  
Тони застыл, только сейчас понимая, что Грут, вообще-то, был не в курсе их с Ракетой отношений. То есть знал, что они близки, но остальное было где-то вне границ его понимания. И в этот момент он осознал… то, что может осознать разумное, но не совсем взрослое растительное сообщество по отношению к двум млекопитающим.  
  
Тони кивнул в ответ, не зная, что сказать Груту. Как бы тот не приревновал: они с Ракетой были близки и даже делили одну каюту на двоих, хотя скорее номинально, учитывая те два-три часа сна, которые требовались Ракете.  
  
— Я есть Грут! — Грут расплылся в счастливой улыбке. — Я есть Грут! Я! Есть! Грут! — он запрыгал на месте, не сдерживая радости. — ЯестьГрут! ЯестьГрут! ЯестьГрут! — восторженно протараторил он и выбежал из каюты, оставив недоумевающего Тони и недовольно трущего заспанные глаза Ракету.  
  
— Что за хрень случилась с Грутом? — поинтересовался он сонно и зевнул.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — соврал, не моргнув глазом, Тони. — Сидел, игрался с шариком, а потом… ты видел.  
  
— Ладно, спрошу у него потом, — Ракета снова сунул голову ему под футболку. Тони думал, что тот снова заснет и потянулся за старкпадом, на котором делал расчеты до того, как Грут отвлек его беседой, но не тут-то было. Он только задумался, на чем же он остановился, когда Ракета провел приятно-шершавым языком по чувствительной коже вдоль кромки брюк. Невольно застыв от удивления, Тони пытался сообразить, что же делать в этой ситуации: с одной стороны, от мысли о продолжении внизу живота скапливалось тепло, с другой стороны — Ракета раньше не показывал заинтересованности в подобном времяпрепровождении.  
  
Ничего не говоря, Тони потянул вверх ткань футболки, чтобы, по крайней мере, не только ощущать, но и видеть, что происходит. Ракета, как раз расстегивающий пуговицу на брюках, остановился и посмотрел на Тони с хитрой ухмылкой.  
  
— Нарываешься. Что, задница уже зажила? — почти ласково проговорил он, не прекращая своих действий: потянул вниз язычок молнии на ширинке, погладил наливающийся член через белье.  
  
Происходящее казалось немного нереальным. Ракета, который притаскивает с собой гигантский дилдо и утыкает Тони лицом в подушку, воспринимался привычнее и спокойнее, нежели этот, тихий и (для него!) нежный.  
  
— Может, дверь хоть закроем? — почему-то шепотом предложил Тони и фыркнул насмешливо, оценив свое поведение. — Не дай бог, Грут вернется.  
  
— А я думал, вы, терранцы, любите риск, — к Ракете вернулась присущая ему ехидность. Гладить Тони он при этом не прекращал.  
  
— Есть риск, а есть — необдуманный кретинизм. Последнее излишне, — пояснил Тони, но с места тоже не сдвинулся.  
  
Ракета снова принялся вылизывать его живот, потихоньку стаскивая белье до тех пор, пока не показалась головка уже полностью возбужденного члена, которую он сразу и лизнул, заставив Тони взвыть от слишком сильных ощущений: будто теркой провели по нежной коже.  
  
— Блядь, — зашипел он, усилием воли не дернувшись и — еще большим усилием — не врезав Ракете.  
  
Тот отстранился и… извиняясь погладил Тони по бедру? Или ему показалось? А потом попытался взять член в кольцо, но получилось только двумя лапами, по сравнению с которыми вполне среднестатистическое хозяйство Тони казалось огромным. Это выглядело… возбуждающе?  
  
Дойдя до головки, Ракета потерся серединой ладошки об щелочку на ней и повел лапой вниз, оставляя влажный след, а потом тщательно вылизал пальцы. Тони смотрел на то, как юркий язык проходится по тонкой коже (а та по ощущениям была намного нежнее, чем язык), и понимал, что сейчас выглядит совершенно ошалевшим от всего происходящего.  
  
— Ты все время будешь так пялиться? — недовольно уточнил Ракета. — Так и знал, что тебя можно трахать только кверху задом. Хм…  
  
Судя по морде Ракеты, то, что он придумал, могло Тони не понравится. Впрочем, до этого времени все его задумки были интересными и не вызывали отторжения. А сейчас вокруг них ничего, чем можно было бы сильно навредить. Кроме самого Ракеты, естественно.  
  
— План меняется, раз ты у нас такой неженка, — Ракета потер лапы одна о другую и перелез через ногу Тони, ощутимо ткнув его в бок: — Давай-ка переворачивайся.  
  
Заинтригованный, Тони стянул мешающие брюки и трусы, бросил их на пол и лег на живот, без стеснения широко разведя бедра. В процессе он таки дотянулся до старкпада и заблокировал двери, вызвав у заметившего это Ракеты издевательский смешок.  
  
— Все же жопа у тебя зачетная, — заметил тот, устраиваясь у Тони между коленей. — Приподнимись! — свой приказ он проиллюстрировал, шлепнув по заднице, почти нечувствительно, но звонко и оттого обидно. Когда Тони повиновался, Ракета подпихнул ему под живот одну из подушек.  
  
Прошлый раз, который так начинался, закончился тем, что Тони неделю ходил враскоряку и прикладывал лед к яйцам. От этого воспоминания по позвоночнику потянуло холодком опасливого предвкушения.  
  
— Давай лапы, — сказал Ракета, и Тони с удивлением понял, что он не приказывает, а будто сомневается в сказанном и… просит?  
  
Тони протянул руку назад, потом вторую, и ощутил, как Ракета пристраивает его ладони ему же на задницу, максимально сильно разводя ягодицы и открывая анус.  
  
— Вот так и держи, — прохрипел Ракета, укладывая свои ладошки поверх его.  
  
Представив получившуюся картину, Тони чуть было не кончил, но сдержался, застонав в подушку.  
  
— Ты, я смотрю, тоже понял, как дрочибельно выглядишь сейчас, — заметил Ракета, проводя мокрым носом от мошонки вверх по ягодице, — когда так приглашающе разводишь булки и сжимаешь-разжимаешь разъебанную после вчерашнего дырку… — Тони резко втянул воздух, чувствуя, как дернулся его член от такого описания ситуации. — Болит, наверное? Выебать бы тебя сейчас, чтоб до крика…  
  
Тони непроизвольно прогнулся в спине и выпятил задницу. Фраза про «разъебанную дырку» не была преувеличением, но он умудрился так накрутить себя, что даже вчерашнее немаленькое пупырчатое дилдо принял бы с радостью.  
  
— Выеби, — предложил он, хотя умом понимал, что это будет то еще удовольствие.  
  
— Я подумаю, — издевательски хмыкнул Ракета и принялся вылизывать ему поясницу, медленно спускаясь вниз.  
  
Тони потерялся в ощущениях: с одной стороны, у Ракеты был длинный юркий язык, которым тот при желании смог бы сделать практически что угодно, не то что завязать черенок от вишни, с другой стороны, не сказать чтобы на заднице этот язык ощущался менее шершавым.  
  
Ракета, похоже, чихать хотел на сомнения Тони. Он вылизывал расщелину между ягодиц, сначала от копчика к анусу, потом от мошонки вверх, а потом стал осторожно поглаживать складочки кожи у ануса кончиком языка, пару раз широко лизнул, пощекотав задницу шерстью, а потом со знанием дела стал ввинчиваться внутрь, игнорируя то, как на это реагирует Тони. Тот же сначала шипел — щипало, — а потом, когда удовольствие все же стало ярче и сильнее боли, отпустил себя, не отслеживая, что несет. Он сосредоточился только на том, чтоб оставаться в нужной позе, но и тут не выдержал: развел ноги как можно шире, чтобы было удобно, и потянулся к члену.  
  
— Руки, — прорычал Ракета, не давая ему это сделать. Убедившись, что Тони вцепился в подушку и не пытается себе отдрочить, он вернулся к прерванному занятию, трахая его языком, выводя вокруг мокрой от слюны дырки круги и раз за разом вклиниваясь внутрь и вылизывая чувствительные стенки.  
  
Если Тони и сомневался, что сможет кончить так, без дополнительной стимуляции, то после того как Ракета стал массировать костяшками пальцев промежность за яйцами, а второй ладонью поглаживать их — он что, подпилил когти? так можно было? какого хрена тогда Тони ходил все это время исцарапанным? — он уже был в этом уверен.  
  
Предпоследней каплей стало понимание, что Ракета трется промежностью о его ногу прямо через комбинезон. Тони ощутил, как его всего трясет в преддверии оргазма. Он держался как мог, стоны давно уже перешли в вой разной тональности, перед глазами поплыли круги, пальцы на ногах поджались. Ракета чуть сильнее нажал кулаком, ритмично массируя простату давлением снаружи, и Тони все же не выдержал и сорвался в оргазм, выгибаясь и ощущая, будто по всему телу проходит горячая волна.  
  
Очнулся он, когда Ракета переворачивал его на спину.  
  
— Я уже думал, ты сдох, так тебя штырило, — проворчал он, скрывая облегчение.  
  
Тони хотел было что-то ответить, все еще тяжело дыша, когда открылась дверь и внутрь шагнул Квилл.  
  
— Мать моя терранка, — потрясенно проговорил он, отворачиваясь. — Грут, давай-ка ты подождешь за дверью, хорошо? А мы пока с этими ебана… членами, — это слово он выделил голосом, — команды поговорим.  
  
Он закрыл за собой дверь, но к ним поворачиваться не спешил. Посмеиваясь, Тони одернул так и не снятую футболку и накинул на себя плед.  
  
— Можно, — со смехом разрешил он.  
  
— Это вовсе не смешно, — надулся Квилл. — Надоумить ребенка устроить вам свидание, а потом орать, будто кого-то режут, это, блядь, не смешно. Тони, ты же взрослый, адекватный человек, какого хрена ты ведешься? Ракета, мы уже с тобой говорили насчет твоих методов! Что вы тут устроили вообще, придурки?  
  
— Ночь любви, — саркастично хмыкнул Тони, удовлетворенно потягиваясь. — Имеем право.  
  
— Какое свидание? — совершенно охреневшим тоном протянул Ракета одновременно с ним.  
  
— Какая, нахрен, ночь любви? Там Грут за дверью с музыкой, бухлом и конфетами. И я понятия не имею, откуда он все это взял, не считая музыки, потому что проигрыватель он взял в моей каюте.  
  
Из-под двери стали просачиваться и разлетаться по комнате светящиеся частички чего-то, похожие на светлячков.  
  
— Что это? — судя по выражению морды Ракеты и лица Квилла, те видели их не первый раз.  
  
— Думаю, грутовский аналог свечей, — закатил глаза Квилл. — Слушайте, кто-то должен успокоить его. Он заставил меня воспользоваться капитанским допуском для того, чтобы зайти сюда. Он испуган, и все это — не моя вина.  
  
И тут Тони сообразил, в чем дело.  
  
— Я на днях ему рассказывал про земные свидания, — он закрыл лицо рукой, сдерживая смех. — Романтика, свечи, вино, сладости. Типа, так положено на земле радовать тех, кто нравится. Из-за тебя, Квилл, между прочим, рассказывал. А сегодня вечером я спросил у Грута, как сделать приятное Ракете…  
  
— Ладно, — тот спрыгнул на пол и потопал к двери. — Я поговорю с Грутом, — он дернул ручку, но дверь не открылась.  
  
Тони осмотрелся вокруг в поисках старкпада, чтобы разблокировать ее.  
  
— Квилл, это все ты виноват, — бурчал Ракета. — «Будь», блядь, «со Старком понежнее». «Что это за страшная машина пыток в камере для содержания заключенных». «Тони не железный, ему тоже хочется ласки». А потом «какого хрена вы тут орете, как резанные». Когда орали в камере для заключенных, тебя это почему-то тоже не устраивало! А там звукоизоляция, между прочим! Так где нам теперь орать?  
  
Тони, потихоньку начинающий догонять, чем было вызвано все происходящее ранее, стараясь не заржать, все же разблокировал дверь. Ракета, продолжая негромко бормотать, вышел в коридор, где его встретило виноватое и радостное одновременно «Я есть Грут».  
  
— Прости, что прервал, — Квилл вовсю делал вид, что его не смущает, что он застал Ракету рядом с полураздетым мужиком, с которым, как потом оказалось, просил того обходится менее жестко. То есть за которого, очевидно, волновался. Это было забавно и довольно мило, включая покрасневшие уши человека, которого, казалось, после детства с опустошителями ничто на свете не могло смутить или застыдить. — Я не верю, что этот сумасшедший недоросток меня послушал.  
  
Можно бы было поинтересоваться, с какой стати Квилл решил, что Тони нуждается в защите в общем, и в защите задницы — в частности. Можно было возмутиться, что он, прекрасно зная, чем они занимаются, не успокоил Грута, а нарушил их уединение.  
  
(Опасался, что Ракета на самом деле может навредить Тони? Ну Квилл и безмозглый идиот тогда! Хоть и заботливый).  
  
Можно было, но Тони чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что простил Квиллу все неудобства.  
  
Протянув руку, Тони поймал на ладонь одного из все еще летающих «светлячков» и широко улыбнулся.  


 

***

  
— Куда ты меня тащишь? — возмутился Тони, зевая. Когда Квилл ушел, он закинул испачканную спермой подушку в очиститель, натянул пижамные штаны и залез под одеяло, здраво рассудив, что успеет выспаться до того момента, когда Ракета вернется. Если тот, конечно, вообще не решит переночевать в их с Грутом каюте. Но вместо того, чтобы сладко уснуть, он, едва успев обуться, идет — практически бежит — куда-то с Ракетой, который загадочно улыбается и не дает посмотреть, что в коробке, которую тот несет.  
  
— Камера для содержания заключенных? — иронично поднял бровь Тони. — Ты серьезно? Я сегодня уже ни на что не способен, правда.  
  
— Расслабь булки, никто тебя больше ебать сегодня не собирается, — Ракета закатил глаза к потолку и толкнул незапертую дверь. — Скорее всего.  
  
За дверью обнаружилась вовсе не та спартанская обстановка (много пространства, койка в углу, унитаз и умывальник), из-за которой они облюбовали это место. Внутри их ждало подобие беседки из переплетенных веточек, уже знакомые летающие «светлячки» и плед на полу, на который Тони с радостью повалился. Рядом с ним устроился довольный Грут. Ракета сначала аккуратно опустил коробку и достал из нее контейнер с бутербродами, бутылку своей сумасшедшей синей настойки и бутылку невесть откуда взявшегося — Тони из алкоголя взял с собой только виски — земного (!) вина.  
  
— Эмм, — заглянув в коробку, Тони понял, что там нет ни бокалов, ни штопора.  
  
— Счас, — Ракета освободил пробку от защищающей ее этикетки и отдал бутылку Груту, который ловко откупорил ее, запустив в пробку побег.  
  
Тони рассмеялся, забирая бутылку: что ж, бывали и более неловкие моменты, чем пить среднее, — если судить по запаху, скорее всего, Ракета просто спер в массмаркете то, что подороже, — вино из горла.  
  
Еда пахла вкусно, Тони даже не догадывался, что настолько голоден, пока Ракета не сунул ему в руки сэндвич с ветчиной. Сидеть было достаточно удобно, «светлячки» создавали празднично-романтичную атмосферу, играла ненапряжная — у Квилла, оказывается, и такие композиции были — мелодия.  
К тому же, Ракета сменил комбинезон, значит, не почудилось в предоргазменной горячке.  
  
Тони решил, что все это — не самое плохое окончание «ночи любви».  
  
— Я ему сказал, что вместо конфет бутеры тоже подойдут, — Ракета привалился к его боку и выудил из коробки пакет с подозрительно выглядящими консервированными тушками местной фауны, добытый им на планете с вулканами. — А то за конфеты Дракс нас уроет.  
  
— Я есть Грут? — спросил у них Грут, подскакивая на месте от нетерпения.  
  
— Ты молодец, — похвалил его Тони. — Все правильно сделал, очень круто.  
  
Грут разулыбался и закрыл глаза, покачиваясь в такт музыке.  
  
— Слушай, — шепнул Тони Ракета, — давай не будем пеньку говорить, что свидание — это когда вдвоем и сосутся, посмотри, как он радуется.  
  
— Не вопрос, — Тони с удовольствием откусил от своего сэндвича, стараясь не смотреть на то, как Ракета, тихо урча, хрустит костями своего «лакомства».  
  
— Отвечая на твой вопрос, — протянул тот, прежде чем взять вторую тушку: — Меня порадовать легко, оставайся с нами навсегда.  
  
Тони лишь чуть улыбнулся, зная, что Ракета не ждет ответа.


End file.
